Crash Bandicoot 3: The Riddle
Crash Bandicoot 3: The Riddle is rpg-game for Gameboy Advance also for Playstation 2 and it's sequel for Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced. This article is made by EntropiaNeito. Edit this as you like, but don't edit story or gameplay much. Story In N-Tranced, Crash defeated N. Tropy and rescued his friends. But something's wrong. N. Tropy makes a mastermind plot and he may make his revenge. Now he needs his old friend help him again. Yes, N. Trance will help him again. Now they'll make new plan. They'll erase Crash from history. But when they try to erase Crash from history, they get into paradox, that will destroy world. N. Tropy and N. Trance are in trouble and now... well, Crash must rescue them, before they die or world will be destroyed! Gameplay Gameplay is kinda same as N-Tranced, but it has got more rpg-game-like screen. And actually... it is a rpg-game! Bosses First boss is N. Gin. Of course, he doesn't seem to know, what Crash is doing and why, so, he tries to defeat Crash. But when Crash defeats N. Gin, N. Gin understands now, what's going on. He'll give you ten wumpa-fruits, before you go on second stage. Then he'll wish you good luck for your adventure. Second boss is Nitros Oxide. He was tinkering his kart, until he noticed you walking near him. He's furious, because Crash have been winning him in many races. He'll throw you some weird pipes from his kart. You must dodge them. When Nitros is tired and he's unconscious for while, spin him and he'll lose a live. When you have defeated him, he'll get more furious, but he gives up. He'll give you a key, that will open magical cage to history that paradox. Then he'll continue tinkering his kart. Third boss is Pinstripe & Tiny Tiger. They seem to be team now. Pinstripe shoots at you, you must dodge bullets. When Tiny is trying to jump on you, go and spin Pinstripe carefully. Pinstripe will now "fly" at Tiny and they both fall to ground and lose a live. When you have defeated them, they'll tell something about N. Tropy and N. Trance. They tell, what they were doing, before they got into paradox. When they have told the story, they'll start to argue from something. Fourth boss is Glenn. She's a mysterious girl, who's "The Master of Paradox's". She created the paradox and actually she's N. Tropy's old enemy. She's last boss in the game. She's not-that-difficult boss, because her battle-system is almost same as N. Tropy's battle system in N-Tranced. She'll send you some paradox's and you must dodge them. Like N. Tropy in N-Tranced, she'll get tired and she'll be down for while. Spin her and she'll be knocked down. When you have defeated her, she'll rescue N. Tropy and N. trance from paradox and she promises that, she'll never destroy the world. And everything's fine.... or is it? Category:Games Category:Crash Games